


My Pal Deathstroke

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The DC Universe [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Deathstroke is a a secret nice guy, Joker is total creep, M/M, Original Character(s), Silly, rich people, trust fund babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: A rich kid with no friends gets Deathstroke to hang out with him..... for a fee.
Series: The DC Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865494
Kudos: 27





	My Pal Deathstroke

Johnny waited outside the club.

"I can't remember what time I gave him..."

"Your message was vague, but I'm here."

Johnny jumped. "Shit man, don't scare me like that!"

Deathstroke grabs Johnny by the collar. "Listen here, I know you're paying me and all, but I want to know what the plan is!"

"Alright!"

Deathstroke lets go of Johnny's collar. Johnny fixes his suit.

"Okay, so the mission is in that nightclub. I'm pretty lonely and I have a hard time making friends, but I have a lot of money so for tonight all you have to do is: Hang out with me."

Deathstroke's answer is quick, "No."

"Aw come on!"

"I'm an assassin for hire, not a best friend for hire!"

"The fee I sent you, I'll double it. I...I can't go to this thing alone."

Deathstroke thinks it over a bit, "You get one hour."

Johnny is ecstatic "Bro that's awesome!"

"Let's lay out a few ground rules: Don't call me 'bro', If any asks, I'm your bodyguard not your friend."

"You got it!"

Deathstroke and Johnny enter the club, anyone who is anyone is here right now:

Bruce and his boys can be seen taking the night off from their caped escapades.

"Thanks for convincing me to take the night off boys, I really needed a night off....oh shit is that Deathstroke? Wait I forget, does Deathstroke know I'm Batman? Dick, does Deathstroke know?" asks Bruce, Dick just shrugs....

Johnny meets up with his group of friends.

"Yo Johnny, I didn't know you knew Deathstroke."

"Yo Teddy! You he's my....bodyguard."

"Bodyguard eh? Feeling nervous since your dad made bank from the latest merger?"

Deathstroke is intrigued.

"Sure whatever, hey is Sapphire here?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a busy night so good luck getting a one on one with her."

Johnny takes a seat with Deathstroke standing right next to him. He keeps an eye out for Sapphire.

"Hey Deathstroke, can I ask you something?"

"I'll add an extra 100,000 dollars to your bill."

"Fine, I'll let you know right now, I didn't just bring you here because I wanted to look cool. There's this girl I like..."

"I don't give relationship advice." Deathstroke interrupts 

"That's fine, I'll ask anyway though. Is there anything you could do to help?"

"Nope."

"Well...nothing ventured nothing gained...."

Just then, the girl Johnny was talking about comes out from the kitchen. "That's her, Sapphire."

"Sounds like a stripper name." 

"I don't think that's her real name, though I've never asked..."

"Have you ever talked to this girl at all?"

"A few times..."

Johnny has not really said much to Sapphire besides the occasional hello. However, he frequents this club quite a bit.

Deathstroke sighs, "Ok I'll ask, why are you so nervous to talk to her?"

"I don't know, I'm sure I can just ask and I won't mind too much if I get turned down, but it's that fear and working up the courage to ask y'know."

"Well, sitting down and doing nothing isn't going to do anything. I can access every part of my brain, but there are times when I'm not sure how to approach things so sometimes the best option is to charge head on."

"So basically I just gotta for it...ok I can do this."

Johnny waits for Sapphire to face his direction and when she does he signals for her.

"What can I get y'all...oh my is that Deathstroke?" Sapphire says with her cute Midwestern accent.

"The one and only, he's got my back for the night."

"That's really cool anyways, what can I get you tonight, Johnny?"

Johnny had it all planned out but even looking at her right now he's still having trouble just to ask her out.

"I....I...." 

Just then, Johnny is interrupted by a loud explosion.

"HAHA seems to be a packed night, looks I'm bound to make a KILLING!"

It was Joker, The Joker has crashed tonight's party.

Bruce looks over just slightly startled. "Oh sure, I get a good buzz going and he shows up. I'm going to need some coffee... Boys!" Dick, Jason Tim and Damian help Bruce to the exit.

The Joker made quite the scene and started spitting orders to his henchmen.

"By now my goons should be making the rounds, hand over any cash, jewelry, basic valuable shit and the like...oh shit Hey Deathstroke old pal!"

Deathstroke pretends to ignore The Joker.

"You're friends with The Joker?" Asks Johnny.

"More of a work friend really."

The Joker makes his way over to Deathstroke. "Hey buddy, you knocking this place over or just looking to chill?"

Johnny answers the question for him. "Just my bodyguard--"

SMACK! The Joker whacks Johnny across the face.

"I was asking you, rich boy."

Sapphire goes over to Johnny. "Oh my, Johnny! Are you ok?"

The Joker grabs Sapphire by the arm. "Hello there, cutie pie. Where have you been all my life?"

Still reeling from the pain, Johnny sees The Joker grabbing Sapphire and hurting her.

"Let go of my arm!" Sapphire screams.

"Relax babe, let's see what you look like without the dress..." Joker says as he goes to undo the back of her dress.

This makes Johnny angry, so angry that he does the unthinkable. Johnny musters up all he can and punches The Joker right in the jaw. The Joker is used to taking punches from Batman, but he still gives Johnny a very scary look.

"So it's like that!" Joker says pushing Sapphire aside. Joker puts a gun right up to Johnny's head. "No one gets a cheap shot on the Joker!"

Deathstroke witnesses everything and even admires the kids guts. 

"Man, he can sucker punch the Joker, but he can't talk to a girl. Oh well, he did hire me to be his bodyguard." Deathstroke said to himself.

In one swift motion, Deathstroke positions himself behind the Joker, holding a sword to his throat. "Sorry Joker, this kid paid me to be his bodyguard."

Joker knew Deathstroke would kill him before he even thought about pulling the trigger so he eases off. "Fine, I was getting bored of this dump anyway. Let's go boys! I know a waaaay fancier club, with folks richer than these bums."

Batman and his boys wait atop the night club ready to jump in. "The Joker just call us bums?" Asks Damian.

Johnny takes a seat realizing how close to death he was. Sapphire seats on his lap taking care of his bruise. "The Joker got you real bad."

Johnny sees the opportunity and finally takes it. "Hey Sapphire, if it's alright with you....when you have time....did you maybe want go out...like on a date?"

"I'd love to!"

Johnny rests easy now knowing he no longer has to carry that weight anymore. Deathstroke taps him on the shoulder. "Your hour is up kid, I'll send you the bill."

The next day Johnny dad drops off a strange envelop outside his room. "Jonathan, you have mail!"

Johnny opens up the envelop, it's a letter from Deathstroke.

_Hey Kid,_

__

__

Not gonna lie, you really impressed me last night, thought you were a total loser and was going to rob you and your dad after the job was done. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to the Joker and while I don't normally do this, this job will will be on the house, but know this: next time you try to hire me to get some cred, I will kill you.

_Your Pal, Deathstroke. _


End file.
